Demon Days 2
by irondragonsll
Summary: A continuation of Demon Days, after months I have decided to continue it.   All of this is inspired by my real life.  I hope you enjoy it
1. The aftereffect

Since that day it has been 4 months…4 long unfortunate months. And I was dead, and this was the arrangement of my funeral today.

No real burial took place. I was in a coffin, no one around. No one caring I was dead. The coffin lied next to a hole, not even inside of the hole. It was a sad sight. They kept my body in a chamber for a long time examining it after I had passed. After the demon thing being let out I was being talked about more than when I was alive. I don't know whether to be happy or depressed…not that it really matters anymore.

An all too familiar face walked up to me, followed along by another familiar group of people. All of them dressed in either black suits or dresses. I guess I did have funeral…somewhat of one anyway.

"Wow…She's really dead…" He stared in shock and awe at the coffin. "No she's alive!" A depressing look came upon the first guys face. "She's dead, she's been dead. So what! It's like SHE actually cared about US anyway. What does it matter if she's alive or dead?!" Everyone looked up at him, that he had the guts to just say that. She walked up to him, "You're an ass." She poked him in the chest. "Ok so she changed! But still she WAS our friend so just at least shut the fuck up!" Everyone turned to her, "Wow…You really cared about her didn't you." She bit her bottom lip, "No…no I didn't." Memories filled her head at that moment. She stared at the coffin, "She's gone. It doesn't mean anything anymore." A single tear dripped down her cheek, "Nothing matters anymore." She ran off to the back of the cemetery and sat down on the nearest bench she found. She looked down then back up…something caught her eye.

There was a dark figure behind the tree about 10 feet away. She sat up trying to see if she could see it a little better, but it was too far. She turned and looked back down, "I killed you. I actually killed you. I killed one of my best friends…" She bursted out crying. The figure came closer into her sight. She looked up at it and it came closer, "Emily?!" He came up to her. "There you are. I've been running around this whole place looking for you." She pushed him away. He came closer and held her in his arms, her head buried in his chest. "She's dead…gone. There's nothing you can do." She screamed. He then stroked her head with his hand. She calmed down a bit, "Michael I want her back. She was the only one I really could talk to. And now I was supposed to keep her alive and she's dead. She's dead Michael! Fucking gone! The person who saved my life, who could cheer my up anytime, who was always there when I needed her is dead!" She was yelling at him, like it was his fault…when it was actually her's. "Michael, I didn't want to kill her. I didn't know it was her, and she would've killed us…" Again the tears came. Even his hands shook remembering the moment. He looked to the side and saw a girl crying at a tombstone close by. He blinked and saw Shannon Levy. He blinked again and saw the girl he first saw. A tear fell from his face, "She's haunting us." Emily looked up at him with eyes of sadness. She got up and walked behind the tree where he couldn't see her…and he had no intentions of following her at that moment.

She looked down with eyes watery and a heavy heart. She saw a shadow and looked up…but saw nothing. Her lip quivered, and her teeth sank into them as a way to try and take away the pressure she had. She put her hands to the back of her neck and put her face down by her stomach, crouched down. Her eyeliner streaked down her face. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she immediately turned around. "Andrew! What the fuck?! Don't scare me like that!" He sat down next to her, "Are you alright?" She looked back up into his eyes with eyeliner still dripping down her cheek, "Does it look like I'm okay?" He looked down at the grass ignoring the question. Everyone was a little off that day. I guess they were still unsure whether to be sad or happy after everything that happened.

Emily got up and walked back to where the group was, followed by both Andrew and Michael. Michael kept a small distance from Andrew. Even though they were the best of friends they had their own thoughts about the death. He took slow steps, "God damn it." He tried to talk low so Aj couldn't hear him. "Even though she could be an ass sometimes…she was still my friend…" He wiped a tear from his face.

Andrew kept his head up, walking in a straight line, standing up straight as well. I guess he wanted people to think he was okay, when in reality this had shaken him up a good amount. His left hand spazzed out a bit, but he stopped it.

Through every person's mind at that funeral came the same thought at that moment, the same flashback. The flashback of the failed assassination of them, and the murder of myself. The all too familiar screams, movements, feelings, and pain. The same memory running through everyone's head. And no matter how many times I repeat it, it was all too real and all too true at that moment. They all violently became shocked back into reality, or lack there of.

A black room, nothing but black. They looked up, down, and all around at the room. There was an eerie fog that came creeping up towards them, and they all looked down at it covering their feet. Then there was a crash, and they all simultaneously looked back up…and they looked back up at an all too familiar sight.


	2. An unwanted return

None other than the person they haven't seen in 4 months…4 months exactly. "You looked like you've seen a ghost." It was a haunting eerie voice that they thought they'd never hear again. "Talk. Or are you all that speechless?" They were all scared shitless at that moment. And all they did was listen. "Come on. It's me! Your old buddy Shannon!" It was said with such anger, but after being murdered I think forgiveness isn't the first thing on your mind. They stood there, not moving at all. "Don't you remember me?! Come on! How can you forget me! HUH?!" All you heard was yelling and screaming. Then Michael came forward, " Shannon?" He said it scared and worried, but he looked her right in the eye. She laughed, "No…" Just then it disappeared…and they were all back at the cemetery. There breathing became heavy, and you heard panting from some who were teary eyed and scared as hell at that moment. "This can't be real…" Anyssa looked down at her feet. Sadness filled everyone's faces. Michael walked over to Anyssa and gave her a hug, and he grabbed her tightly as she buried her face into his chest. Moving his hands down to her lower back, then realizing this wasn't the time or the place he moved his hands back up. She held him even tighter knowing that he had the decency to move his hands back.

Emily walked over to the coffin. She traced the lines of the black painted wood with her index finger. A tear fell onto it, and she quickly wiped it away with her hand. She shook her head and walked away.

Anyssa pulled away from Michael when Emily walked over. She wiped her cheek with her hand, "Do you actually think she's gone?" Everyone looked at her. Andrew started at his feet, "I don't know. But she's haunting us…that's for sure." Michael pushed him and Andrew fell to the ground, "What the fuck Michael?!" Andrew walked right up to Michael and they were both right in each others faces. "She's not haunting us! She's fucking dead you dumb shit! She's gone! Fucking gone! So don't act like she's still here!" Zach walked up in between them and pushed them both so they weren't close to each other, "What the fuck is your problem?! Just calm down! Jesus fucking Christ!" Michael and Andrew both turned their backs to each other and stormed off in separate directions. All the guys followed them leaving the girls alone. Walhalla slumped down on the ground, "Even though me and her got into fights and shit…she's still my friend. I mean it's not like I actually wanted her to die…" She looked up at Kaitlin who had tears dripping down her face and was crying to herself silently. She sighed, "She's dead…I can't believe it. I mean…we used to hang out every day…every day almost….and now I'll never see her again." Samantha walked forward, "She was like my best friend. She was like my sister…and I never thought I'd be here at her funeral at age 13. We were gonna be roomies. Get drunk together, live together, chill together, go to school together…and now…that can never happen." Emily sat down, "She's a part of me. Her blood is actually inside me running through my veins. And now she's dead. But she's still inside of me…" All of their eyes opened wide, and it just hit them.


	3. Thoughts turn into actions

Emily shoot up and sat straight, "She's inside of me!" Sam sat down next to her and started laughing, "She's alive! She's fucking alive!" Walhalla broke into the happy, "Not quite. Her body's in the coffin…dead." They all thought for a second…then Sam bursted out, "I HAVE AN IDEA!" Everyone gathered around. "Ok okay! Since her body is dead maybe if we get like her blood or something onto that body it'll do some spiritual shit and she'll come back." Emily got up, "Okay come on that is such bullshit! She's still dead…even if she's technically alive inside me." Everyone had a majorly confused look and they all simultaneously said "That made no sense."

Walhalla got right into Emily's face, "Okay listen up. Apparently since her blood is in you there's a shot that if we get your blood mixed with her's in her body and there's a shot we could get her to come back. So you ass better fucking start bleeding!" Emily's eye twitched a bit. Walhalla reached into her purse and pulled out a pocket knife. She flipped open the blade and handed it to Emily. They stared at each other looking directly into one another's eyes. Walhalla gave Emily the knife. "No way. I have to cut myself?! Come on!" Everyone shook their head 'yes'. "So basically her life is like in my hands or something…" Again they all shook their heads. "Damn!" She held the knife in her right hand and put it over her left wrist. She held it firmly and went from left to right making her gush blood, and leaving her with a deep wound. "SHIT!" She clenched her fists, "Jesus Christ!" They all ran over to the coffin and opened it up from the hatch on the side.

None of them were ready for that sight. The 3 holes in her neck, the hole in her forehead, and luckily they couldn't see the other 2 wounds which were being covered by a black t-shirt and jeans. The blood dripped from her wrist onto the grass. Walhalla lifted Emily's wrist over the coffin onto the open wounds in the neck. She literally squeezed the blood out of her wrist onto them, and then did the same to the open wound I the head. It was a disgusting but yet harmonizing moment. I didn't know which one was more important.

They watched the blood seep into the wounds and seep through the dried blood into her system. They had high hopes that they're plan was going to work. They crossed their fingers wishing for only the best. Emily held her wrist in pain from Walhalla squeezing it, "Jesus Christ! You're trying to get some blood into her system. Not trying to make a glass of like freaking orange juice! Lighten up!" She continued saying "Ow!" for about 5 more minutes. At that moment they're hopes became less and less with the passing time. Kaitlin leaned against the coffin, "There's no way this is going to work…" She sighed heavily. Emily looked over the coffin at the body, and started talking to it like I was still alive.

"Hey. I know you can't hear me…I think." She paused and was feeling stupid, but continued. "I can't believe I did this…I killed you. I shoved a knife through your throat…and your head…and your shoulders…and your waist…this isn't helping at all." No one was really paying attention to her talking anyway; she turned to them, and then turned back to the body. "Well I feel bad…I feel like shit. Even though it's been 4 months it haunts me everyday of my life. Me, Emily Ray Dewolfe…killed my best friend…" She started crying. Leaning over the coffin her tears dripped onto the body, and she didn't care. She walked over to the side and the tear fell onto the open wound, wetting the dried blood…making it flow through my veins.

And at that very moment, that flow of blood ran through the veins down my neck. But no, that wasn't your typical ordinary human blood…quite the opposite.

That was the black blood…from when I still had my powers…one of which…was healing. And at that moment that little bit of blood did exactly what it was supposed to…it healed. It went through my body mixing with the human blood, making me permanently a Demon basically.

Meanwhile back at the God headquaters they were having fun watching all of this. The rock one spoke, "This wasn't supposed to happen this way." He turned to my opposite, the white eyed me, "Don't worry. Its destiny…this was meant to happen whether we wanted it to or not." All the Gods shook their heads in agreement and watched on.

The wounds in my neck started closing, followed by the wound in my head, the wound below my shoulder, and the wound on my waist. I felt them all close, and I then felt no pain. But the best part of all of this…I felt. Something I have done in 4 months.

My right hand started twitching and it hit against the side of the coffin, Kaitlin looked over and her eyes were huge with excitement…or fright. Depends on your opinion. She ran over and immediately the rest followed over.

My hand was at that moment clenched in a fist, and finally are 4 fucking long ass months…I actually breathed in heavily. Everyone started crying again…hopefully these were tears of happiness or joy. My eyes shot open like after a bad nightmare…which was what this whole thing was to me.


	4. Aha!  Holy shitfuck

I slowly sat up and got out the coffin, "Holy fuck its good to get some…FRESH air that's not from a tube." They all laughed while still crying. It was the corniest moment ever…but I appreciated it so much. When you die, it makes you think about how meaningful life really is. They all came up and hugged me, it hurt like a bitch…but it was a good hurt. Kaitlin started cracking up, "You know the first thing you say in 4 months and it just had to be something stupid." I started laughing. I pushed them away for a second to check one thing. My body felt warm…which was a good sign. I tried to light the fire in my hand, no luck. I did it again; I felt some heat…but no fire. I got a little pissed off and tried it one last time, but this time I had a black fire levitating from my right hand. "That's better." I cocked my right eyebrow and grinned, I guess it was the whole Demon thing…or I'm just plain evil.

I thought for a second, I wanted to see how far I can push myself, cause I'm retarded. But I ignored the urge to do something stupid…something I wish I had ignored a long time ago. I saw the guys start walking back so I hid behind the tree near the coffin. They passed right by me without noticing I was hiding…luckily. Michael was talking to Andrew again…they can never stay mad at each other for too long. I guess it's the whole best friend thing, but whatever.

They looked at the open coffin, then to all the girls whose eyes were still red from all the crying. Michael looked back and forth about 3 more times, "Umm…what the fuck?!" Emily looked at Walhalla, Walhalla looked at Kaitlin, Kaitlin looked at Anyssa and Anyssa looked at Sam. Then you got the simultaneous "Ummm…" Trying to think of an idea quickly they started mumbling acting like they actually had a good story to tell. It was going pretty bad, but got worse when I had to sneeze. "Oh shit…" I made an extremely retarded face trying my hardest not to sneeze, "God damn these fucking allergies!" I put my hand over my face and breathed in…but didn't sneeze. "Thank God." I looked to my left and right and kicked a humongo weed thingy growing out of the ground, "Stupid pollen." And of course then I had to get a big wiff of that summer pollen I love oh so much. "Achoo!!!!" I sware it was the loudest sneeze I've done that entire year. It even beat out Zach's sneeze of October 20th…and trust me that was a dozy one.

Everyone turned around. They looked retarded looking around everywhere, up and down, side to side and like everywhere in between. Fucking retards. Well no offense to them or anything, but it was funny as hell to watch. Dumb shits. I started laughing, and they all turned to the tree. Zach turned to Andrew, "Dude, trees don't laugh." Michael, Zach, and Andrew walked forward up to the tree. Michael and Andrew on the left side, Zach on the right.

They shot forward to see who was on the other side of the tree, but saw nothing but each other. "What the fuck?!"

I was on top of the freaking tree branch right above them, crouching down on it. I couldn't stop thinking about falling of the branch and like crashing on top of them. It may sound funny…but it also sounds painful. I mean landing on like 350 pounds of dude doesn't sound as good as I thought it would. I cocked an eyebrow and looked down at them walking around confused.

Andrew scratched his head, "I coulda sworn I heard something." Michael looked to the right on the other side of the tree, "Guess not…Maybe it was just like someone walking by or something…" I felt the branch sink a little. I turned to my left where the branch was connected to the tree; it was so close to cracking. I looked up, "Shitfuck!" And then with that very word the branch had to snap, and I totally wiped out on Michael, Andrew, AND Zach! Closed my eyes and my voice screeched, "Ow…"

Michael leaned his head forward then back, "What the!" I rolled backwards and got up, and then he noticed who I was. "Oh my God…" I brushed the dirt off my shoulders…you know like Jay-Z? I looked down at them all sprawled out on the ground in their tuxes. It was a funny sight. Andrew and Zach looked up…and stared…and stared…and stared. I look down at my zipper to make it wasn't like open or something…cause you know that totally would be embarrassing. I looked around at all 3 of them. I did a big fake, questionable, smile, "Hi…?"


	5. A God's method of revenge

"Ok so maybe yesterday was a…little weird…" I walked and grabbed some coffee. "A little weird is a little understatement." I took a sip and burned my tongue, "Shit…!" I dropped the cup and hot coffee spilled all over my pants. "Shitfuck dude!" I got up and stepped on broken glass and felt the piece of thick glass sink into the bottom of my right foot. "SHIT!" I started hopping on my left foot and got caught off-balance. I felt myself tip to my left, "Damnit!" I fell over on my left hip, "OW!!!" I tried to get up and the glass sunk farther into my foot, "OUCH!" I tripped over the remote laying oh-so conveniently on the floor. I tried to catch my balance on my right foot and then immediately back to my left, but then I went back and forth too fast so I fell again and my face slammed into the refrigerator. As I was sliding down the cold metal I pushed myself back up and stood up leaning against the counter. "I…am…okay…" I then fell right on my face and the glass got all over the place and got stuck like everywhere. I cringed in pain, "Ok…I guess I'm not so good on my feet."

Being comfortable in the position I was I just laid on the floor not caring if I was lying on top of hot coffee and glass. "You know…I think I'm just gonna lay here for a few…hours…" I moved my head and a piece off glass cut a part of my hair off, "Aw man! Shitfuck! What else could go wrong?!" And just then, of course…the light in the room went dead. I looked up to the ceiling, "Ok I get it! You know is this punishment for killing someone!" The bathroom door fell off of its hinges and thumped onto the ground. "Yeah thanks! Real nice! You know if this IS payback for killing a few…hundred people, then SCREW YOU DUDE! There's nothing you can possibly do to make this worse!" And of course my dumb shit self had to say that. I heard something moving above me. I tilted my head up, "God damn it!" The chandelier above me came crashing down, and again came more glass. "Aw god damn you!" And then the light fixture came crashing down next to me, and once again glass. "Ok! I get it, I get it! Ya know, I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut…starting now!"

Meanwhile Michael, Andrew, Kaitlin, Sam, Anyssa, Emily, Walhalla, and Zach were waiting outside of my apartment sitting on the steps. "You think she's changed?" Anyssa moved closer to the rest of the group at the top of the steps. Michael shrugged, "Don't know. Don't really care. I mean she was literally dead for 4 months…I think that would change a person." Sam shrugged, "She's like my sister. I used to know her better than anyone…and now I barely know who she is anymore." Andrew looked up at her and shrugged. She glared back, "This is such bullshit!" A sanitation truck passed by and they all stared at it 'til they couldn't see it anymore. Then Walhalla looked back at the house, "Where the hell is Shannon anyway?!"

I leaned up and shook the glass off of me. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and sighed. Then I yawned, "Wow. I slept for 4 months and I'm still tired." I shook my head and wiped my face with my right hand. I looked back down at it and of course it was smothered in blood.

I stepped over the fallen door into the bathroom and grabbed a towel hanging on the rack. I wiped my face and looked up into the mirror. "SHIT!!!" I threw the towel at the mirror and slammed back against the wall. I looked around breathing heavily, scared as shit. I clenched my fists. I leaned down onto the bathroom counter and covered part of my face with my left hand. I looked down at the granite countertop, it was smooth and shiny. I moved my left hand over the granite, and I left a trial of blood. I looked back up into the mirror and I was bleeding heavily. I rushed and grabbed the towel I threw and put it covering half of my face. My face started stinging, "Shitfuck." I took the towel off and wiped my face with it. The tan towel was now red, but a stain was the last thing I was worried about.

"Where the hell is she? We've been out here for like 30 minutes! Dang!" He sat down next to Zach. "This is such BS. We were supposed to be way out of here already." Zach pushed Andrew over into the railing, "Damn! Calm down! You're worse than my mom." Andrew shoved him right back, but it didn't do much despite his efforts. "Screw you dude! This is boring as hell, I'm about to say fuck it and just go!" Michael pushed him forward and he fell off the step, "Dude! It's not like we were gonna do anything important anyway!" Andrew leaned back onto the railing, "Whatever…"

Blood was gushing everywhere, onto the floor and counter, and even trailing into the shower. "AH!" I yelled out, but it seemed like absolutely no one could hear. I grabbed the back of my neck with both my hands and screamed at the top of my lungs. I kept getting these rushes of pain throughout my entire body. I looked forward at the window behind the shower. My vision was getting off-centered, I had to keep blinking and even that wasn't doing much good. I shakily went over to the sink and splashed water into my eyes. I blinked and again it was still blurry. I looked back up at the mirror and could make out the figure of myself, but not much detail. I looked at my eyes through to mirror, figuring I might be able to see something that may be wrong with them. I concentrated and focused only on my eyes in the reflection. They were…white.

Everything was white. I couldn't see anything. I fell down to the floor. I closed my eyes then opened them again, still nothing. I crawled my way over the door to the wall where the hinges for it are. I traced my fingers against it looking for the door outside. I felt dead…again. I tried to listen to see if anyone was outside…I heard voices. I heard them precise and clearly…it felt like my hearing had majorly improved. I stopped and lied still for a second. No sight, hearing improvement. "Oh my God…!" I'm not stupid; I put all the facts together. "I'm blind…" I started my way to the front door again and found it rather quickly. I felt the hinges then moved to the left to try and find the handle. I searched up the door and pulled myself up when I felt the door handle. I turned it and pulled to door back. It got quiet…very quiet. I blinked again, and then fell to the ground.

They all rushed over to me and lifted me up. "Great…" Michael slumped down leaning on the banister. They leaned me up against the front door.

After about 2 minutes I opened my eyes again. Sam got right in my face, "What the fuck was up with that dude?!" I blinked, "Sam?" She shoved me back, "No the fairy-fucking-god mother. Of course it's me!" I tried looking around, "I can't see anything…" Anyssa sat down next to Michael, "Come on, seriously." I reached out my hand and felt it against the cement floor I was sitting on. I moved my hand to the right hitting Michael's foot, "What the hell are you touching my foot for?!" I moved my head down and put my hands behind my neck. "Guys, I really can't see…" Kaitlin put her hand in front of my face. She put her index finger up and the others down, "How many fingers am I holding up?!" I ignored the ignorant question, "I don't fucking know! I can't see dumb shit!" I put my hand in front of me and felt around the air for hers. When I did find it I slapped it out of the way.

I got up and felt around for the banister. I leaned over with both hands on it walking down the steps with extreme caution. I felt around with my foot for where the drop was after each step, luckily there's only like 5 steps. I got up and sat on top of the bottom step. Emily looked down then back at Andrew, "You think she's really blind?" Michael pushed Andrew out of the conversation, "I doubt it. It's probably like she got some shit in her eye and can't see of whatever." Anyssa pushed Michael over to give her more room, "Don't you mean like temporary?" Zach budged in, "Yeah. That's gotta be it. I mean seriously there was nothing wrong with her vision before dude." Kaitlin sat down next to Emily, "I don't know anymore. I can't tell. But won't we like have to wait until tomorrow or whatever to find out anyway?" Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

I started thinking to myself. **Ok I am NOT blind. At least I think so…I hope so…like seriously. If I am blind that is NOT cool. Fucking retarded vision. God fucking Damnit! **I looked to my left at what I had thought was the road. I listened into everyone's conversation. Hearing people, but not seeing them isn't as great as you may think it may be…even though I doubt you think it's great anyway. I ran my fingers through my hair, and felt around the part that got cut off by the glass. It couldn't be that bad if they hadn't noticed it. I thought back to when I had first looked into the mirror…my vision was fine. Then I look back and all of a sudden it's fucked up and I can't see. That is such bullshit dude! "Man I sware a lot…" I talked to myself…Wow…I'm like fucking psychotic now. Hell no! This just really sucks some serious ass.

Dear God…This is majorly fucked up. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the railing. My eyes started to heavily water. I mean, everything was going good…not great, but good. And then this happens. I don't enjoy not being able to see anything, its not like I wanted for this to happen. I didn't want to have some extra shit in my DNA that made me fucking possessed, or that I was forced to kill people when I clearly didn't want to. It wasn't my fault that everything that happened had to go down the way it did…well…some of it is, but that's beside the point. Every time something good happens in my life something bad has to come along and fuck it up. As always…it's expected now.

It's not cool, I sware I have bad luck…but definitely not the worst. Yeah, definetly.


	6. Surprise, surprise

I walked into the house and laid down on the bed. "Why does something always have to go wrong…?" I didn't realize I had left the T.V. on, but I started listening in to try and get a clue on what show it was. "And well be right back with the top 20 video countdown!" Figures it had something to do with music videos. I turned away from the T.V. and put the blanket over my head. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, only wishing this would go away by tomorrow.

"She's probably lying." He contradicted her, "We don't know that. We can't jump to any conclusions with this now. She could really be blind guys." Anyssa sighed, "Well we don't know that for sure. Keep the glass half full, not half empty." Michael banged on the concrete, "Fuck the glass! This is some shit that were dealing with, and either she's blind or she's not. That's fucking it. There ain't any fucking glass involved with this!" Zach got a drop enraged, "What the fuck is your problem dude?! One of your friends is fucking blind and you're sitting here acting like a fucking asshole!" Zach and Michael both stood up and got right into each others faces. Sam pushed them both away from each other on separate sides of the stairs, "Stop it guys! Both of you are acting like assholes, so just get over it!" They slumped down and leaned on the banister.

I wasn't having such luck trying to sleep. Between the TV and everyone yelling outside I was having technical difficulties concentrating on sleeping. It wasn't the most fun thing to try and figure out what's actually going on. It sucked…and that was the polite way of putting it. But still I continued to try and sleep, with all the crap outside. Then the door opened. Whoever it was the person tried to be sneaky but wasn't good at it. "Who is it?" I heard a sigh and the footsteps from whoever stopped. "Hey…" It was this partially deep voice, so obviously it was a guy. But it also had a certain touch that was oh so familiar and not that deep. "Zach?" I felt the bed move and figured he sat down on it. "Yeah…" There was an awkward silence. "Whatcha watching?" I laughed, "I'd like to know the same thing." I felt him lean back onto my legs. "Mmm, comfy." I kicked him but he didn't move, in fact he leaned back more. "You have comfy legs." He laughed and so did I. "Dork." I always called people that; it was like my new thing to call people. But anyway back to my point.

It was still really weird being around him since the break up. It's this off again on again type thing. But we've been off since like May of 7th grade or 2007 for all you people that check up the dates. Thumbs up to all you guys by the way. WHOOP WHOOP! But yeah. Me and Zach are just hard to understand. Like no matter how hard I try to deny it I know a part of me still likes him. And most people have told me that he still likes me, and then what happened at the YMCA made it pretty obvious. But the whole me running away thing kind of messed that up. I don't know if I'm ready to be in an actual relationship. With the demon thing, and especially now with the blind thing. I heard many different channels, and guessed he was channel surfing. "Hey Shannon…" I still kept my body on my side. "What?" He silenced for a minute, "Um. Well…Nothing." I wiped the corner of my eye, "What the fuck?" He continued channel surfing, "Nothing. Seriously." I felt his hand go down and rest on my leg, but I paid no real attention to it. "Hey Zach…" I felt his weight shift on my leg, which meant he had turned toward me. "Yeah?" I felt all nervous, my heart was pounding. "Do you like me?" I felt him turn back to the TV, "Kinda I guess." That made me feel worse. "Well here's another question." He laughed, "Shoot!" I didn't really find what I said funny or amusing. "When you said you loved me…Did you mean it?" His breathing stopped for a second and it was like time was frozen. I heard the TV which meant it didn't actually stop thank God, cause I don't want to go through that again. Cause we all know what happened last time.

"Why are you asking?" I wished I could've seen his face and his emotions at that moment. I didn't know if he was like grinning or smiling or whatever, it sucked. "Just wondering." I tried to keep myself as unemotional and sneaky as possible with this. Cause I know him well enough to know how to get him to talk. "Oh…" And again he continued freaking channel surfing…then it got silent.

"Ah, young one." I was standing up now. "What the fuck?!" Since I couldn't see I had no clue what was going on. "Talk about blinded by the light…" It was a deep voice, and then came like a roar of laughter. "Hmm, let me guess. I'm at the big God H-fucking-Q?" One of them snapped there fingers, "I think you should be a little nicer to us, considering we have ultimate power over you." I blinked and my vision came back, "Why couldn't I see before?" He grinned, "You just had a simple encounter with a lesser demon. Aftereffect is temporary loss of vision or sight…depending on your own preference." I got a smidge annoyed, "So all I had to do was sit there and it would go away on its own?!" One of the ones on the side spoke, "Not at all. We purposely transported you here. Us or another demon from the underworld are the only ones who can undo the effect." I clenched my fists, "You know this whole God thing…is REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" One of them was about to speak, but I cut him off, "OH WAIT NO! Sorry excuse me OH GREAT ONES! I'm not even a fucking God yet. MY BAD!"

Holy Shitfuck was I pissed. But luckily it got them to transport me back to the house. "But seriously when you ask me a question like that you've gotta have reason." He started laughing. "I was just wondering…seriously." I saw him turn to me, "Well just don't worry about the whole blind thing. Were gonna like try to help you." His face looked a little disappointed. "Trust me I'm gonna make you be able to see again Shannon." He still thought I was blind, I guess my eyes were still white. I didn't know if I should tell him or not, but with that though I fell asleep.

I didn't really have any specific dream, just a bunch of random thoughts I couldn't really remember. I opened my eyes and turned to my left, the side were the front door was…but I didn't see the front door. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I got up off the bed and stared at him laying there. "Oh…mmm hey." He was just lying there…clueless, like nothing was wrong. "What the hell?!" He ignored me and yawned, stretched out his arms and blinked a few times…But still didn't answer. "Can you like, hm, I don't know…MOVE!" He rolled over and fell off the bed. I put my hand to my face and shook my head. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm, helping him up. Not that me, about 120 pounds could life about a 200 6'3'' guy, I still tried.

He brushed off his shoulders and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…I'll be right back." He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Then all you heard him say was "ah…". I opened the front door and looked outside. It was a beautiful night sky, although it was around 4am. I just stared openly at it. I don't know if it was because I was grateful for the return of my vision, or just that I enjoyed looking at it. It seemed to be a bit of both at that moment. I was grateful for my return though, words could not describe it, but yet sometimes I had wished it didn't come back. With a loss such as that it makes you think about things in retrospect…more than you would in everyday life with nothing wrong. But beneath me something's boiling over, I can feel it. I can't put my finger on what it is but I just know its there underneath the surface. Whether it's a God feature, a disease, or just gas…there's something there.

He came up behind me, "Whatcha looking at?" His deep voice was calm, but yet not manly as most. "Nothing really." I didn't turn around to see him, for some reason I just enjoyed looking at the sky. Black, mysterious, dark, but yet inviting and calm, sort of a peaceful yet energetic type in a way. I couldn't help but laugh for some reason. I've never admired nature like this before…why now? It made no sense to me, but then my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of lightning followed by Zach. "We should probably like close the door. It looks like it's gonna rain with the lightning and stuff. So like yeah." I moved back and closed the door, still extremely confused. "What now?" I sounded sad, like I didn't want to shut the door…I just did. I didn't want to get like soaked. "I don't know!" He said so cheerfully is almost disgusted me, I'm not much of a morning person. I really never have been. "Whatever…" I just like shoved him to the side and walked right by without even a glance towards him. I felt so weird and this was not a good way to start a day. "What's your problem?" I didn't turn back to him, "Nothing."

I sat down at my desk looking around at the familiar classroom of Mrs. Shears, except this year I have geometry instead of algebra. "HE-LLO" She was always such a happy, peppy person. So I was used to her. She assigned seats to the class, but that really doesn't matter much. "How was your summer?" She had an Israeli accent, but again…I was used to it. Everyone said out a bunch of comments, "Good!" "Boring!" "Awesome!" "Fun!" All the usual stuff you get every year when you get back to school. I didn't say anything though, I just sat there in my seat staring at the door, seeing if anyone would walk by. She looked around the room at all the familiar 7th grade algebra students... that were now 8th grade geometry students. The group that's a little too smart for their own good at times. That whole class period she just went over the syllabus and behavior consequences mostly. It's boring like every first day after summer. But that period seemed to go by fast.

Period 2 in Ms. Meyers' class went even faster…and basically nothing at all happened there.

So there I was in Mrs. Wise's class. I sat at a table with Nick, Emily and Katelyn.

Nick has a huge head of hair, and he's Trinidadian and has a chubby type face. He's a wanna be black poser. And his hairs puffy and black.

Katelyn on the other hand is cool. She's white, and kind of short. Brown hair, and she's a little chubby, but her personality cancels that out. She's freaking awesome!

But anyway, back on point. This is the class that's usually the most fun.

I looked up at Emily who was being all quiet as usual. Katie was just doodling, and Nick was messing with his hair. I was bored considering there was nothing to do. Then Emily passed a note to me. I raised my right eyebrow and opened it up, 'hi'. That freaking retard. She sent me a note saying hi. I grabbed my mechanical pencil and wrote down, 'dork'. Then I folded it back up and threw it at her, it almost hit her in the face but she caught it. She read it and started laughing. This was retarded to me because it wasn't funny.

That was about as much fun as 3rd hour got, and so far this day sucked some serious ass. Finally the bell rung to go into 4th hour, which unfortunately was Mr.Lyndsey…the deaf asshole. I strongly dislike him, mainly because he called me a boy twice last year when I had him for journalism. But luckily I switched out of that class anyway.

I walked into the room and sat down in back of Katie (Katelyn), then Emily sat in back of me, and Kelsey sat in back of Emily. Now me and Kelsey aren't on the tightest grounds with each other at the moment as it is, but I had no clue why. She burst into the class, sweat beading down her face. Now this wasn't a sight I was used to with her, but I figured she had to run to class so she wouldn't be late. She sat down in back of Emily and whispered something, trying to make it so I couldn't hear it. "There's someone outside." She was breathing heavily so it made it partially hard to understand her. I heard a gunshot and everyone turned to the door. **Oh my God**. Without thinking I jumped out of my seat, over a desk, and ran out of the door. Then of course everyone got up and followed me to see what the fuck I was thinking. Maybe I was out of my mind, but I couldn't help myself.

I looked down at the courtyard from the overhang on the second floor. There were a bunch of men wearing all black. In fact, they looked like the fucking riot squad or some shit. They saw me and I ducked down as one of them shot at me, and I stared at the bullet just miss hitting my face. I started shaking, but I knew that I had to do something. I jumped over the railing of the second floor and lit the black flame in my right hand. I screamed and put all my evergy into that hand. I crouched in the air and then went hurdling down, then I smashed my right hand into the cement floor and it caused a huge shockwave of black fire.


	7. Is he an idiot?  Or is it just me?

"Don't act like you don't know." I didn't turn around to acknowledge her, "I don't, why is it such a big deal to you anyway?" She dropped her binder on the desk, "No reason…no reason at all." I was sick of going back and forth with her, so I left it at that. "What you guys talking about?" Everything was good until Anyssa said that. Then me and Emily just ignored it. I ate a big mouthful of pizza, "So anyway, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Food flew everywhere and I think Anyssa almost barfed, while Emily was too busy laughing her ass off next to me.

We walked back to class pretty slowly. No one wants to be in school, and we weren't done having our conversation. "I know you know!" I shook my head and looked down at my feet. She put her foot in front of mine. I tripped and fell flat on my face. "Nice one!" I really wished that everyone hadn't seen that. It wasn't my greatest moment, but I still got up. "What the fuck Emily!" I started getting annoyed, I have temper issues and there worse now than ever. "Well, you wouldn't answer the question!" We got right into each other faces, almost nose to nose. Nick came up behind Emily and started laughing to himself. "This'll be good." He went to push Emily, but I moved out of the way quickly enough so she didn't run into me. Instead she ran into Andrew…who ran into Zach…who ran into Michael…who ran into Anyssa…who ran into Katie. It looked like dominoes, and we were just the retards tripping and falling.

After humiliating ourselves, we all made it back to class in one piece. "Ow. Ow. Ow" Anyssa kept saying with every step she took. I zipped up my bag as the bell for 4th hour rang, but I had no urge to go into Mr.Lyndsey's class. He's a waste of my life, but that one thought made me realize something. I had no idea who the hell I was! Ever since I had moved to Florida I've become something I'm not. I don't know if it's for better or for worse, but I reluctantly walked out of the room heading towards Mr.Lyndsey's.

As I walked past he looked at me like a piece of meat. I mean, I expect it from the guys in school, but from a teacher that's that old…its just plain weird. I ignored the urge to roast him and went past like nothing was wrong. I still muttered to myself as I walked past, "fag."

I walked into a room full of many discussion, the gangster group talking about kicking some chicks ass at the bus stop, Andres talking about smoking crack, Kris doing some odd thing since he's double jointed, Anyssa turned around talking to Monica, Nick getting his hair pulled by the girl in back of him, and Katie, Emily, and Kelsey talking about a project that they had to do. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat at my seat, and it seemed like the world stopped. Everyone was staring at me, and I didn't like it.

"What the hell?!" I yelled out, but it seemed that everyone was just out of it. Whether it was the fact that I tripped like a tard or that something else was boiling deep beneath the surface. I needed to figure out what it was before my temper started flaring again, but just as always something else was going on.

"So he's the other?" They all stared at the dirty-blonde haired, blue eyed boy in front of them.

"Yes sir." He saluted and bowed, like he was the prince of England, all he was was the prince of demons.

"Well then…let the games begin." A roar of laughter came behind that statement, but it was so much more than an act of comedy on his behalf.

"Your final exam will be on Monday." It's like Mr.Lyndsey wants us to fail sometimes. We just had a test today and now we have our final right when we get back to school. Sometimes it's just not fair. I started having a rant in my mind, but then I saw this gorgeous kid walk in. Dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, tall. It was like seeing my dream guy walk in. Mr.Lyndsey gestured him towards the seat in back of me, and also for Emily and Kelsey to move back one chair. With a look of disgust on their face, they moved, and he sat. "Shannon, help him out." I automatically figured he was going to do this, so I reluctantly turned around.

No matter how cute he was, he seemed like your usual stuck-up pretty boys, and I wasn't getting involved with anyone like that…not saying that he would ever go for someone like me. "Hey." I rolled my eyes at his fake act of kindness. "Um. I'm Shawn." He slightly smiled, but I ignored him. I knew everything he was saying was just his way of easing himself into my pants, which wasn't going to happen. I knew it was a BS act, and I just acted as if he was a piece of gum stuck under my shoe…wait. More like a piece of shit I stepped in. Yeah, let's go with that.

He scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at the worksheet. Going by the pretty-boy stereo-type, he's a complete fucking idiotic dumbass. It was expected. "I really don't get this." He laughed and smiled, and it seemed to get into my heart, but I pushed it out. I'm not letting him get to me. So I put my textbook onto his desk and circled the page number on the worksheet. All I could think of to say to him was, 'nice try', but I didn't. I wasn't going to talk to him let alone make him think I was playing hard-to-get. "Oh! Heh…um…thanks." He was acting partially shy partially fake. I've seen it before…well. Not exactly in person kinda-ish, but I've seen it in movies and stuff.

"So…I'm new around here. I just moved into Briar Bay, Sail Harbor, 3249. You live around there?" First off, WHAT KIND OF DUMB FUCK WOULD GIVE AWAY HIS ADRESS TO SOME RANDOM PERSON HE JUST MET! FOR ALL HE KNOWS I COULD BE SOME SYBERIAN RAPIST WEARING A PROFESSIONALLY DEVELOPED MASK TO MAKE ME LOOK NORMAL! Second, I realized he was my new next door neighbor. I didn't know whether to kill myself, to run away, or to jump for joy. It was odd to say the least.


	8. songs,wings,failures,and flahsbacksjoy

I went into the band room to see if Mr. Friedman was around. I heard someone playing, so I walked in quietly. It was Emily…playing the French horn. "FUCK!" She messed up and banged her hand on her knee. "Nice try, Einstein." I walked in all nonchalant and cool. She turned around, "Ha ha funny retard." I knew she was just being sarcastic, so I continued walking towards her. "Why are you here?" I felt like I was being interrogated. "To see Mr. Friedman…" She looked kind of surprised, but turned back to her music. "He's not here smart one." I grabbed the sheet music off of her stand and started looking at it. It seemed pretty easy. "How can you mess this up?" Although I'm not a French horn player, I could probably play that crap with my eyes closed.

She went to slap me, but I moved away. I started laughing at her bad aim since I was right in front of her. I decided it was best I left for a little, so I went over to the drum storage room where I snuck my guitar in. I grabbed the case and went over to Emily.

It was a big case, it even had a mini amp in it and I put a little stereo in there. "What the hell is that thing? Storing a body?" I smirked, "Heh Heh, funny." I pulled out the cherry red Gibson SG, "Like?" She rolled her eyes at the question. Meanwhile, I plugged in the guitar and put on the drum and bass track of a song I wrote. "Check this out!" She reluctantly turned around, and I started the track, and made sure the amp was working okay. Then I was so determined to get this perfect, and to get her opinion on it. So I started with confidence.

"I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you"

By the last line I was freaking sweating from playing, and the look on her face was shock. Most likely because she didn't think I could probably write my own song. I cocked an eyebrow, giving that 'yeah I know I'm good' look. "It's really good." She started smiling, and I had a hit.

My manager called me later that day when I was walking home with the ass wipe…or Shawn as most of them call him. "That song you sent me, its good." He sounded shocked like Emily. "So I was talking to Finger Eleven just now, and they want to do the song with you." I almost threw the phone down and did a touch down dance…or some shit like that. But I was flipping out! I'm actually really making it as a musician…thank God. "I gotta go, but ill make a date for the recording."

About halfway home-or to my parent's home anyway- it got really quiet. Honestly, it didn't bother me. I didn't want to talk to that idiot anyway, so this was just a plus. "So…." It was his failed attempt to start a conversation. I started walking faster, leaving him alone, and in the dust. "DO YOU LIKE CHEESE?!" I laughed. What an idiot! That line's from She's the Man…but I do like cheese.

I walked into my parent's house, and shoved my bag onto the floor in front of the door. I turned on the TV and almost fainted. I listened to the newscaster closely, "West Palm Beach resident Shannon Levy is being searched for by police. If you have any information please call. This girl is 13 years old, but do not take age for granted, she is highly dangerous." I looked at the picture they put of me. "Oh dear God…"

I busted out of the house and ran down the street. There were patrolmen outside looking around. "Jesus!" I ran back into the house, scared shitless. I sware I almost shit myself. Sure, I've been in worse situations, but this one just got to me. Probably because it was public, but still. I'm tough, I can handle myself. But I had no where to go! What was I supposed to do?! Grow some wings and then fly away. But wait! By George I think I've got it! Shannon Lindsey Levy has a thought!

**Demon…demon…demon. What the hell do demons have? Haha…demons and hell…I kill myself. Back to the point. Okay, come on Shannon. You can do this! Just freaking think! You're not THAT stupid. Sometimes anyway. Demons…Satan. Satan has wings…WINGS! Fuck yeah! Whitcha bitch! What now! Bow chicka wow wow! Woo-freaking-hoo! I'm a demon beotch; Shannon Lindsey fucking Levy has wings! Well…hopefully anyway. **

I opened the sliding glass door in the back of the house and broke through the screen. I saw someone and did the James Bond, hide against a wall, thing. Once he walked by I tiptoed my way to where the lake was at the back of the house, and then ran back to the screen on the outside. I laughed, "This better work…" I cracked my neck and started running as fast as I can. I closed my eyes and just jumped…then I just fell.

The guards spotted me and now I started running for my life. "There she is! Open fire men!" My eyes grew wide and I started sweating like a mad-man. I started panting and I was scared for my life. More than ever, even when I actually had died, but this just put the icing on the cake. I looked past me with guards running only hearing the sound of my own feet pounding against the grass and my own breathing following my heartbeat. I looked down at my feet, and turned back to see that the men were getting ready to shoot. At that moment it felt like my life was flashing before my eyes, so many flashbacks…

_I ran over there and pushed her out of the way, and the pillar fell on me, right on my back. _The day I saved Emily, and the day I had realized something was wrong with me.

_The guy I punched was still lying on the floor, I pulled my right arm back to stretch it and red fire was coming out my hand, like my hand was a candle and that was the flame. It was freaking amazing! _When I first discovered my red eye.

_It was like the perfect kiss, perfect moment, it was like perfect. And the kiss being in the rain made it that much better. It was my dream kiss put into reality. _When I kissed Andrew.

_The scars and cuts on my face were black as well and bleeding black blood. I screamed an earth shattering scream, heard for what seem cold be miles, and I then fell to my knees, my face covered in my hands kneeling down. _When I first discovered my black eye.

_"Where am I?" I was so lost I had no clue at what so ever was going on. "So you're the saver…" "The what!?" "The saver or the worlds young one, and I future god which I might add. You separate the dominions of Hell as well as Heaven." _When I first saw the Gods.

I could only think to myself. **I'm NOT going to die…Oh who the fuck I am kidding! Of course I am! I'm gonna get shot, and I'm going to die. I'm gonna get fucking SHOT! NO! NONONO! I don't wanna die! I wanna fucking live! I still have to get married, and have a kid. I mean come on! I haven't even experienced the pain of child birth and you're going to let me die! I haven't even had sex yet!!! Not that that's on my highest list of priorities or anything. **

"Had a nice fright?" God damn it! Great, now I go from praying to God, to dealing with the idiotic ones. "Why'd you teleport me?" All their eyes grew wide, "You actually wanted to die?" I turned towards the door, "No…"

Then I was back at my house. "Damn it!" Even though I was happy I didn't die, I hated when the Gods would play games with me like that. I mean, COME ON! Do you have anything better to do then mess with a 13 year olds head? Get a life and stay out of mine! I didn't want to be a demon in the first place. Take it back, its fine with me! Trust me I don't mind.


	9. Guys suck

"Scuse me." He walked past her. His muscular body brushing against her side. I couldn't help but think to myself, **pathetic.** She turned away from his face, seductively grinning as if she actually wanted him, when we all knew she didn't. But it all wasn't her fault, it was his. He was the one playing with her emotions, and who knows? Now that she is actually with him, maybe she does want him. We all turned. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it was just Shawn pushing himself by. My spine tingled with sensation, but I resisted my urge to slap him or hug him.

He looked at me as I turned back to his direction. His blue eyes melted me, and I couldn't help but sigh. He went to grab Cera's chips, but she caught him.

"Nice try loser!" He turned away feeling a little stupid. Sure, he was making an effort to "fit in". But trying and succeeding are two different things.

You can't look that breath taking and expect to just be accepted. There's a million guys like him, so why was he any different than the rest? We could stare at him for hours on end, but actually starting to really understand him is a different story. Guys like him have something to hide, almost always. Usually it's that they're gay, but I doubted he was the way I saw him caressing girls all the time. But I couldn't help but think he was different and still the same. With every girl drooling all over him like rapid animals waiting to pounce its obviously going to make you think he's one in the same. And yes, I could go on and on talking about how suspicious he makes me, but then you'll be missing the entire point.

So, after about 10 seconds of staring at each other I turned away, embarrassed. When you have an extremely attractive guy looking at you, I think you would be too.

Emily elbowed me in the side and nodded her head towards the lunch table where the kids from P.E. ate. Monica was over there with Brent…her new boyfriend. I couldn't help but laugh a little with them together, but deep inside; I wish I had someone that was like that was with me. There was Andrew last I recall, but I didn't want him. And after everything we went through, I knew I could have him, so that wasn't the problem. I turned towards Michael, he was with Ashley. So even if I did want him, I couldn't have him. And then I turned my head ever so slightly towards Zach.

He was eating a sandwich, and I felt awkward staring at him. No one at my table really noticed I was, so I could care less if I was looking at him or not. He turned and looked me in the eyes for a mere second, until I quickly turned away looking like a fool. But I was! I was. I was a fool in love. A fool in love with this boy, Zachary Devin Smith.

I hated it! Boy did I hate it! I was desperate for a way to make this end! All of my feelings for him. Ever since our little encounter at the Y he barely talks to me. I mean, I wouldn't blame him. He went in to kiss me and I just left him hanging, kissing the cold, wooden gym floor. I needed something…someone. Someone to help me forget him. Just one kiss, one hug, one word to make me think of him and not Zach. I hate thinking of Zach, I do it all day. I even told Lizzy to slap me whenever I talk about him.

Oh…you don't know Lizzy! I forgot! Well, she's Asian. More specifically, Vietnamese. She has straight black hair that goes down about 2 inches lower than her shoulders. She's kind of short, probably around 5'2''. Although I haven't mentioned her so much, in my 8th grade year she's grown to be one of my best friends. But there is one little downfall to this, unfortunately she's moving soon, so I've been trying to talk to her as much as I can before she leaves.

"Does he matter to you that much?" I almost slapped her, she knew the answer.

"YES! Of course! Would we be here, right now, talking about HIM if HE didn't matter?!" I flipped.

"Guess not. Good point." She turned down towards the table and I felt a little guilty for yelling.

"Sorry…" She looked up and shook her head at me.

"No, don't worry." She smiled. That's Lizzy for you, always peppy and happy, but something was off. I couldn't tell if she knew something was really wrong with me, or if something was wrong with her, or both for that matter.

Shawn tapped me on the shoulder, "Mr.Lyndsey SUCKS!" I ignored his idiotic comment about the person that controls his grade. Be smart. If your going to talk about a teacher, make sure you don't do it in that teacher's class. That's another thing! He just doesn't know when to shut up! He'll go on and on trying to talk to me, but it doesn't matter when I'm not paying attention to him.

He put a folded piece of paper on my desk. Obviously even I could tell that it was a note. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly opened the note.

It read:

"_**What's wrong with me?"**_

I looked back at him, his head down in the buried in the textbook without a good enough excuse to ask me the question in person. I read the note again, unsure of his true meaning. I thought to myself.

**What's wrong with you? You're a stuck up pretty-boy snob that's trying way too hard to get people to like you and to fit in. You need to get a life!**

I felt horrible thinking it. It was pretty mean to say to him when he was in such a depressed state of mind. It would have been like taking a knife and stabbing him in the heart. And even though I didn't really know what it meant, I had an idea.

The only meaning it could've had was why don't I like him, in just other words. Then I stopped for a second. A smirk came upon my face, **this is it. **This is what I need! What I need to get my mind off of Zach! But…Shawn? Blue-eyed, blonde haired, stuck up, Shawn? No, no way. This would be a step down from Andrew, Michael, or Zach. UGH! See?! See what he does to me. I go out with him 3 times and now I can't stop thinking about him! Its always Zach, Zach, Zach. Forget Zach! But…I don't want to forget Zach…


	10. They'll never understand

The bell rung and I immediately jumped up out of my seat. I grabbed my backpack and as I was walking out the door, Shawn blocked my way.

"That's not an answer." He grinned, but looked down at his feet. I pushed him away and ran out of the room.

It wasn't just that I had to deal with him, and hurting him. It was EVERYTHING. I didn't even know what came over me. All of a sudden I was weak. A puny little emotional baby. Like, my guard was broken down, and I was breaking down with it.

I ran to the steps between the 6th and 8th grade buildings and sat on them after the bell rang. I could care less if I was late or not. I was too busy bawling like a 2 year old. I put my hands over my face, I really couldn't take it anymore.

I looked up, "Why?!" I took a breath, "Why do you do this to me?! I hate it!"

Everyone was behind me, leaning on the railing. None of them had seen me like this. I'm always the funny sarcastic one, even when times get hard, but now I was someone different. I had emotions and this was the real me. A thirteen year old girl who is an extreme softie. Someone that gets hurt easily. Someone that can't handle the weight of the world on her shoulders. Someone that hates herself. Someone that was never good enough. And this was just another moment that proved that last statement. But absolutely none of them really understood it, none.

I turned around and looked at them all. They looked shocked. I shook my head and clenched my fists, **they'll never understand.**


End file.
